codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Akatsuki Jikisanshiyo (TNB)
The Type-05S Akatsuki Jikisanshiyo is a 7th-generation Knightmare Frame produced and utilized by the Order of the Black Knights as a commander and ace-exclusive frame. In TNB, however, the Akatsuki Jikisanshiyo is now used alongside the Vincent Commander as the higher performance frames of the Black Knights 'Appearance' The same as the original in the anime, with the same dark blue color. However, coloring may vary depending on the preferences of the pilots. 'Description' Although developed as from the basic Akatsuki, the Akatsuki Jikisanshiyo actually resembles the original Type-3F Gekka more, using the same fin-shoulder and spiked-hip design as the older model. Like the Gekka, the Jikisanshiyo has a higher performance rate and superior capabilities to the average mass-production unit, although its output tendency is adjustable so that less-skilled commanders can pilot it without difficulty. Besides other improvements from the basic Akatsuki, the most significant addition to the Jikisanshiyo is its Radiant Wave Shielding System, which was developed from the original Radiation Wave Surger of the Guren. The shield emitters are stored in the horns on its head, which create a red ripple-like shield in front of the frame when activated. Designed as general-purpose machine with a slightly greater emphasis on mid to long-range combat, the Jikisanshiyo's armaments are the same as the basic Akatsuki. Its fixed armaments are the a single "Hien Souga"-type Slash Harken on the left side of its chest, a full-sized version of the Katen Yaibatou chain sword and two shoulder-mounted machine cannons. Its optional equipment includes a 2-barrel version of the Gekka's custom Hand Gun, a bazooka, a "Inazuma" sniper rifle, a 12-tube missile launcher that is built into the Air Glide Wing unit (loaded with either regular or Gefjun Disturber-type missiles), or three Radiation Wave missiles, which are a favorite weapon of many pilots. 'Armaments' ;*"Hien Souga" Slash Harken : The Slash Harken is the signature weapon of the Knightmare Frame, and is used by almost all KMF models. Originally introduced on the RPI-11 Glasgow, the Harkens are wire-guided projectiles with some form of anchor-like blunt object at its tip. They can be used in multiple ways varying from offensive to defensive, or as a means of transportation via anchoring them in an object, and retracting the cable. The "Hien Souga"-type Slash Harken, orignally used by the Guren Mk-II, is stored in a red-painted compartment on the left side of the Akatsuki's chest, and has a two-pronged claw at its tip. ;*Machine Gun Turrets : Two basic machine cannons built into the shoulders of the Akatsuki. ;*Katen Yaibatou : The Katen Yaibatou (aka Revolving Blade Sword) is a super-heated rotating chain sword capable of slashing through the metal of most knightmares, first used by the Type-1R Burai Kai. The sword is constructed similarly to a chainsaw, wherein small blades circulate around the length of the blade; the main difference is that heat is used to further the effectiveness of the sword, making it even sharper. Unlike the smaller baton-version used by the basic Akatsuki, the Jikisanshiyo uses a full-sized sword-version. It is stored on the frame's back beneath the cockpit when not in use. ;*Double-Barreled Hand Gun : The Hand Gun is an improved version of the one originally used by the Gekka and features two gun barrels that can fire consecutively to prevent overheating, or fire simultaneously for greater impact. It can be mounted on either arm, usually the left. ;*Bazooka : A large bazooka usually mounted on the frame's right arm. ;*"Inazuma" Electromagnetic Sniper Rifle : The "Inazuma" is a hand-held sniper rifle that, like the VARIS rifle, uses the principle of a railgun to fire rapidly accelerated projectiles. Unlike the VARIS rifle, which uses the electromagnetic acceleration to create a powerful blast when it hits, the Inazuma instead uses it to increase the speed of the projectile to its maximum. While the overall damage it creates on impact is not as great, it has a penetration powerful completely unlike that of other projectile weapons, and can even pierce through Blaze Luminous Shielding at its maximum setting. The rifle is also equipped with a miniature Facstsphere sensor in place of a sniper scope, which has been enhanced for high accuracy. ;*Radiation Wave Missile : These missile utilize the same Radiation Wave technology used by the Guren Mk-II, and microwave the target upon contact. These missiles are usually utilized by the Akatsuki Jikisanshiyo, though it is also sometimes equipped on the basic Akatsuki. Three of the missiles can be attached to the right arm of the frame in place of the bazooka. ;*Missile Launcher : A basic 12-tube missile launcher that is built into the Air Gilde Wing unit when it is attached to the cockpit. Besides regular missiles, it can also load Gefjun Disturber Missiles, refined from the version used by the Guren Kashoshiki. Instead of emitters that hover in the air, these new missiles each hit and attach themselves to an individual target before activating. While not as powerful as the original emitters, the missiles have the advantage of being able to target multiple enemy machines. 'History' After the defeat of the Black Knights during the first Black Rebellion in Japan, the Chawla Design Bureau would flee to the Chinese Federation in order to escape from Britannia. Even while in secret exile, however, the group's head scientist and Knightmare designer, Rakshata Chawla, continued to design new frames based on the trial data she received from the Guren Mk-II and the Gekka. Eventually, when Zero returned in 2018 a.t.b. and led the newly reformed Black Knights out of Area 11, the bureau resumed its work for the revolutionary group and put into production its newest design, the Type-05 Akatsuki, which were initially constructed in the Militarized Zone of India using secret factories there. At the same time, an ace-exclusive and commander model of the Akatsuki was produced in smaller numbers and designated the Type-05S Akatsuki Jikisanshiyo (Immediate Vassels Specification). The Jikisanshiyo was assigned to skilled pilots and commanders such as the Four Holy Swords, and proved to be immensely effective in battle, able to equally match Britannia's corresponding new higher-spec frame, the RPI-212A Vincent Commander, and even managed to hold its own against the 8th-generation frames of the Knights of Rounds. After the death of Emperor Lelouch and the reformation of the UFN, however, the Akatsuki Jikisanshiyo frames were redirected away from fighting against Britannia and to quelling the rebellions and terrorism that arose to oppose the new peace. Also, the Jikisanshiyo would actually come to work side-by-side with its former enemy opposite, the Vincent Commander, as the Britannian military was absorbed into the Black Knights. The two frames are now used by the commanders and aces of the Black Knights, with those preferring close-combat choosing the Vincent Commander and those preferring long-range fighting choosing the Akatsuki Jikisanshiyo. Category:Knightmare Frames Category:CG: The Neverending Battle